


Eyes on the Prize

by Magicnation



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Playing video games, a little spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicnation/pseuds/Magicnation
Summary: Aubrey and Dani spend a snow day flirting and playing Mario Kart.





	Eyes on the Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RockinDragonz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinDragonz/gifts).



Bleak winter skies make for cozy days inside the Amnesty Lodge. A merry fire crackles in the lobby’s hearth. Some of the residents sit at tables by the windows, clutching mugs of hot cocoa, coffee or tea. Others curl up in chairs by the fire, a good book in hand. And some retreat to their rooms to play Mario Kart.

“It’s really cool of Jake to let us borrow his Wii and his TV,” Dani remarks as she powers up the console.

“Cool as ice,” Aubrey agrees, inserting two controllers into steering wheels.

Dani shakes her head. “Aubrey. Why are you like this.”

“I missed several developmental milestones as a child.”

“And live on Tumblr, apparently.”

“If you recognized that line, you have no room to talk.”

“Fair enough.”

They put in the disc and settle down in a couple of bean bag chairs. The Mario Kart Wii title screen appears on the television, but Aubrey’s eyes are watching Dani’s, marveling at their color and depth. Dark orange, like sunset rays shining through a whiskey bottle. 

“We’re doing Rainbow Road, right?”

Aubrey blinks and shakes her head. “Huh?”

“Rainbow Road. I mean, we have to, right? It’s practically a law. If two queer women sit down to play Mario Kart-”

“They must race upon the Rainbow Road!” The Lady Flame sits up in her bean bag, focusing her attention on the screen in front of her. “You’re going _down_ , Pointy.”

“You better watch the teeth comments, Fireball, or they’re going to bite you in the ass.”

“...Did you _mean_ for it to come out like that, or?”

“Shut up and pick a Kart.”

They prove to be pretty evenly matched as they trade wins back and forth. After a while, though, Aubrey’s attention begins to wander to the woman at her right, and Dani begins to pull ahead in the victory count.

“Aagh!” The magician drops her controller after her companion’s fourth consecutive victory. “That’s it! No more Mr. Nice Wario!”

Dani snorts. “Bring it on, nerd.”

They start another race, and Aubrey stays quiet and focused for most of the match. On the final lap, though, her new tactic becomes clear.

“Your fly is down,” she says nonchalantly. Then she hits a burst of speed and gives a shout of triumph. “Ha! Made you look.”

“Uh, no you didn’t.”

“Yes I did.”

“Aubrey, I’m wearing sweatpants.”

“...huh.”

Another silence lapses. Only the sound of button presses and grunts of concentration can be heard. Suddenly Aubrey’s Kart pulls up next to Dani’s and shunts it to the side.

“I hope you fall off a cliff and die!” the road rager cheers as she speeds past. A moment later, she yelps as a green shell flies into her rear and trips her up. She lunges forward onto one knee, mashing buttons. 

“FUCK YOU AND THE BABY CARRIAGE YOU RODE IN ON!”

The expletive has critical impact, and Dani suffers a wheezing fit just long enough for Aubrey to pull ahead and across the finish line. Victorious, she pumps her fist in the air.

“Hell yeah! Tactical distraction for the win!”

“You’re a cheater!” Dani laughs, tackling Aubrey out of her seat. “The punishment for cheating is merciless tickling!”

“I’m a rebel! You’ll never hold me down!” Aubrey reaches up for a retaliation tickle.

Dani grabs the magician’s wrists and pins them over her head. “Really? Cause I believe I’m doing just that.” She leans down so that their faces are only inches apart. “Concede my victory, Aubrey Little, and I may spare you.”

“I have a counter offer.”

“And what’s that?”

Aubrey yanks one hand free and pulls Dani into a kiss. The sylph starts, then melts into the touch. Without warning, Aubrey rolls over on top of her.

“My counter offer is: distraction tactics!” And with that, she jumps to her feet and runs out into the hallway.

“You _cheater!_ ” Red-cheeked and laughing, Dani races after her.

**Author's Note:**

> A happy Candlenights to RockinDragonz!


End file.
